Love Bytes
by JessiicaFox
Summary: Random drabbles of 10/Rose fluff. Awww...they're so sweet. This is the fluff fic, "Scenes They Didn't Include In Doctor Who" is my 10/Rose friendship fic, if thats what you'd prefer. Rated T, just in case.
1. Love Calculator

Love Bytes

1.

Rose stared at the screen.

'Type your name'

She did.

'Type his name'

She did.

'Select your species'

She did.

'Select his species'

She did.

'Press GO'

She did.

'You are 100% compatible. You and your man always have a laugh and give each other joy when sad. Your personalities complement each others, and this will be a perfect inter-species relationship. You go get your man!'

She did.


	2. Alone Without You

Love Bytes.

2.

**I decided to make this fic sad. Because I watched Doomsday. And I was sad. This is a song fic to a song called "Alone Without You" by Mark Owen. I just thought it kinda fitted. Btw, the bits in **_**italic**_** are the song words.**

* * *

_I listened to your album and I watched your __favourite__ film, hey hey hey, I missed you today._

And he did. He missed Rose Tyler with both of his hearts.

_We used to watch the world walking by…the truth is you're not here._

They used to visit different planets, and watch other species develop and grow, and they watched how the human race spread out across the stars. And now, none of that. Because she was gone. Forever.

_Here I am, I'm screwed up again, no matter what which way I turn, how my feelings slowly bleeding here for you._

He was screwed up. Rose had changed him. Into a better person. But now she had gone, he was turning back into the man he had once been. Alone, Angry. No matter where he went, he would think of her. He saw her everywhere. And his hearts were aching from the pain. The pain of the love he had for her. How he never could tell her, until it was too late.

_What am I to say, what am I to do, what am I alone without you._

He was nothing without her. He knew it. He felt like nothing. And he couldn't cope without her. He would shut himself away, away from Martha, so he didn't have to say, or do anything. He could just remember. Remember her.

_Friends still ask about you and I say that you're just fine._

He knew it was wrong to lie. But he really couldn't face telling the truth. He would just break down. He knew it.

_You said that this isn't yet a time, so give me time…to get you back again._

'Yes,' he thought. 'Give me time to get you back, my Rose.'

_What am I to say, what am I to do, what am I alone without you._

Because he really couldn't cope without her.


	3. Just the way you are

Just the way you are

_Just a small 10/Rose fic once_ _more, and I hope you enjoy it :)_

_As usual with my song fics, the italics are song lyrics, the normal, normal stuff._

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like there not shinin',_

_Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her tryin',_

_She's so beautiful,_

The Doctor watched Rose from the other side of the prison cell, as she sat in a corner, picking at her dress.

_Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her she won't believe me,_

_And it's so, it's so sad to think she don't see what I see,_

When she had come into the console room earlier in the day, she had looked doubtful when he had told her how she looked. But he was telling her the truth, she did look that beautiful. In a knee length dress of dark crimson silk with a sweetheart neckline, she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, and his hearts started beating out a samba. 'Not that i'd tell her that bit.' he thought.

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change,_

_Cause you're amazing, just the way you are,_

_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while,_

_Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are,_

'She is amazing.' thought the Doctor. 'She's smart, and courageous, and funny, and beautiful, and...' he trailed off. There were too many words. 'One thing,' added the Doctor, 'that I do love, is her smile. The way her tongue slightly pokes out through her teeth. It's cute.' 'Hold On,' said the other part of his brain. 'Since when has a Time Lord found anything Cute?' 'Since Rose Tyler walked on board this ship.' was the retort.

Rose Tyler had changed the Doctor, into a new man, with new ideas, and new feelings. The most dominate one being Love. Rose Tyler had taught the Doctor to Love.

_The way you are, the way you are,_

And the Doctor was completely and uncontrollably, in Love. With her.

_Cause girl, you're amazing,_

_Just the way you arrrrrrre, yeah._


	4. A Notice

A Notice.

Basically, I would appreciate it greatly if you could either:

Put as a review

Inbox me

To tell me if you have ever heard of a program called "Jonathan Creek"

If I get some replies, I am thinking of writing a fic or two.

Thanks,

-Jess :)x

P.S: if you have never heard of "Jonathan Creek" please, please go find an episode to watch. It is an amazing program, especially if you enjoy impossible crimes/situations being solved (like me). It's basically Jonathan, this really clever magicians assistant (well, he creates all the tricks) who teams up with people to solve 'impossible' crimes. The character Jonathan is played by Alan Davies, who is a really cool guy (he is on Qi).

So please go check it out :)x


	5. Bleeding Love

Love Bytes.

4.

_Closed off from love, I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough, and it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass, before you know it you're frozen_

Rose had no-one to love. She loved Mickey, sure, but it just wasn't right. She'd had relationships before, but they all ended painfully, especially with Jimmy. Then, as the days went on, she realised her loneliness.

_But something happened for the very first time with you  
My heart melts into the ground, found something true  
And everyone's looking round, thinking I'm going crazy_

But that all changed when she met the Doctor. He showed her the universe, and, without knowing it, how to love again. When she was with him, she was the happiest she'd ever been.

But then, there was home. Both Mickey and Jackie thought she was crazy, running around time and space with a madman in a box! Then again, they didn't understand._  
_

_But nothing's greater than the rush that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness, I see your face  
Yet everyone around me, thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe_

She loved their adventures, really loved them. She loved the running, the saving people, but most of all, she liked the hugs. Every time they were reunited or had saved the world, he would open him arms for a hug. And they were the best hugs. They made her feel loved. And when she was alone, she would picture him, this man who kept her safe, and she would feel safe.

Yet Mickey and Jackie were so...un-understanding.

_But I don't care what they say ,I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I  
_

But she didn't care. They could say, believe what they liked, but she loved him. And nothing could ever change that. They tried to stop her going with him, but they didn't know the strength of her love for him.

Her heart ached. Because even though she felt those feelings inside, she could never say them aloud. Because she was to cowardly. What if he didn't feel the same?

_Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love_

It felt like her body was bleeding, radiating love for him. Yet he never picked up the signals. And it was draining her, trying so hard each day to send subtle hints that he never even acknowledged. But there was nothing she could do, except sit and hope for a day to come when he realised. Realised how much her heart ached for his.

_I keep, keep bleeding, love._

* * *

_Thanks to my reviewers, and to Assassin Ada Weathers for the song suggestion :)x_

_If you want more 10/Rose fluff, please read my Christmassy fic, An Awkward Christmas _

_Thanks from Jess x  
_


	6. Things That the Doctor Loves

Love Bytes!

5.

The Doctor loved bananas. And shoes – Converse, of course. And marmalade. Muffins too – any flavour, but banana muffins were the best.

He loved the TARDIS, her police box exterior, her spacious interior, that very cleverly existed in different dimensions, Oh, how clever she was! Good O' TARDIS, with her many corridors, each filled with rooms; kitchens, bedrooms, large wardrobe...libraries, swimming pools...although never a swimming pool in the library. He'd like that, a swimming pool in the library – he'd have to look into it. Oh yes, he loved the TARDIS, and he loved her purpose.

Time travel.

Time travel was marvellous! Going back, or forward, to any time or plant possible! Well, almost every planet. But that wasn't the point, the point was, he could. He had nothing else to do in his life any more! No pressing issues, except saving the Earth, and the universe every now and then. But even then, he could go anywhere he wanted! Back to the Ancient Egyptian times, or forward to the End of the Earth! Every day, any day. Time was his, and his alone! Well, Jack had his vortex manipulator, but that wasn't really time travel, not in the Doctor's opinion. It wasn't a ship. It wasn't the TARDIS.

He loved suits – pinstriped suits, and ties, and trench coats. He loved boy bands – they were his guilty pleasure, he loved Take That and a little bit of Wham. He loved Earth, it's towns, cities, and it's people! Human beings! Brilliant! And he loved chips! Chips, one of the best things humans ever invented!

But the thing he loved the most, more than the time travel, more than the marmalade, the chips, and, dare he say it, more than the bananas, was Rose.

Rose Marion Tyler. A 24 year old human girl, whom he had met at a shop, a normal, Earth shop, that she worked in; and he had found her, surrounded by Autons, and he took her hand, and they ran. They ran, from the danger, together. And then he left her, dropped her back on the council estate. But she came back. And she saved his life.

And so she left her normal life, and her normal boyfriend, to travel in time and space with him. The 24 year old girl, with the 900 year old time lord, who at that time was a big eared Northerner.

They travelled together, the human and the time lord, fighting slitheen, gelth, reapers, autons, the nestine conciousness, and the daleks. The daleks were the worst. They made him send her home, they were that dangerous. But she came back to him. Again. Although this time, she had looked into the heart of the TARDIS, which no one is meant to do. And she saved him, again, and the the world.

And then he saved her. He absorbed all the energy from Rose, and then regenerated, into his current form. It must have scared her, it must have scared her a lot. But she stayed. She nursed him, and helped him to defeat the sycorax. And then she came with him again, continued to travel with him, despite his changes. And it was brilliant.

She brightened up his day, filled his heart almost to breaking point with joy, and love. She was brilliant, beautiful, brave. She helped him save the world, the universe, and she helped him save himself.

She made him better.

And that is why he would always love her the most. Always.

* * *

Hello! I apologise for not having updated this in a while - I've been focussed on school, and on my detective story :) But it is, at last, the summer holidays, so updates should be more frequent :)

-Jess x


End file.
